My Team
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Eminem and D - 12's ripoff; guess it should be funny. Enjoy.


[Intro]  
  
Heyas, sup? Me again. Once again I'm going back to what I always write when I'm in desperate need to write about something and out of ideas, and that's Eminem parodies. This one's called "My Team", a ripoff of D -12's "My Band". PG 13 for strong language. I don't own anything. Any revieviews are welcomed. Enjoy. There.  
God bless!   
  
MY TEAM  
  
I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the captain of the team dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fuckin problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the game...  
Because...  
  
[Chorus]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my team...  
And those fan fics, they only write 'bout me...  
Cuz they like hold me on a highest esteem  
All because I'm the captain of my team...  
  
[Verse 1 - Kai]  
So we get off the beyring right and drop the blades  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I say  
"Sup ladies, how's it goin', hey"  
Here, check out my buddies, here are Max and Rei and..."  
They're all like "Oh my goodness, it's Kai"  
"Becky oh my gosh, come over here to say hi"  
"Aww Kai you're hot I put us together in a fic "  
Hey it's a family show, keep your hands off my dick  
  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Hell, Tyson even lost appetite over this  
Seeing chicks all over over me, all the hot babes  
The poor dude gets so overexcited he faints  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cuz they're back in the beyring the next night with me  
Dude I think you're tryin' to steal the light from me  
And now Rei hates my guts too, yesterday he tried  
To kick my ass, he saw a fic about me and Mariah  
This bishounen style shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because  
  
[Chorus]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my team...  
And those fan fics, they only write 'bout me...  
Cuz they like hold me on a highest esteem  
All because I'm the captain of my team...  
My team [repeated 9xs]  
  
[Verse 2 - Max]  
Man, they all drool over him, it drives me nuts  
Hey Dad that's not fair what about us?  
All you see online is Kai fanart  
Pink fluffy stuff with flowers and hearts  
And you know those fanfics, all angsty and sad  
Bout how Voltaire beats and rapes him and treats him bad  
Hey what about me, I grew up with no Mom  
Yet they only write me in as a uke for this bum  
You don't want my autograph, liar, understand me?  
And no I'm Max (oh I thought you was Kenny)  
  
[Verse 3 - Tyson and Rei]  
Look at Kai little punk ass thinkin' he the shit  
Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick  
Hey I thought we had an appearence on Good Morning Tokyo  
(Kai) No it was me not you two, now off you go)  
Yo Rei, you read that fic 'bout him and your girl?  
The R-rated one, with SM and all?  
Well darn, I've had enough of this prickhead, Ty  
You know what man I'ma say somethin  
Hey yo Kai  
(Kai: You got somethin to say?!)  
Man no  
I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up  
Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew  
When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man  
  
[Chorus]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my team...  
And those fan fics, they only write 'bout me...  
Cuz they like hold me on a highest esteem  
All because I'm the captain of my team...  
  
[Verse 4 - Kenny]  
They say they play so they're cool and I'm not  
My bit beast's stuck in the laptop, well so fucking what?  
I'm gonna let the world know that Kenny's is hot  
I should cut the lights off when the battle starts  
Ready to snap on a dumbass fan when I hear "Hey  
Kenny you're cool I like to watch you play"  
Go play with yourself bitch, I ain't got a blade  
Piss off or I'll break the laptop over your dumb head  
And these guys they can find every area code  
(Kai: Kenny carry my bag)  
Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the arena, security in my way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Tyson and Rei?!)  
  
[Verse 5 - Tyson]  
Oh dammit I'm sick of this shit  
When the first season started it was all 'bout me  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck this Russian gaijin, ask us the questions  
Like who're The Blade Breakers, how we get started  
(When did Kai join you?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group  
Big ass stomache, bitches think I'm cute  
Grandpa told me to learn kendo to get buff  
I was like gee, what is all this stuff?  
He handed me the shinai and said "train and shut up"  
Hit myself in the head so bad I couldn't get up  
Well fuck the Bladebreakers, I am fucking through  
Hit the darn chorus Kai and yeah, fuck you too   
  
[Chorus]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my team...  
And those fan fics, they only write 'bout me...  
Cuz they like hold me on a highest esteem  
All because I'm the captain of my team... 


End file.
